Stuck in the well
by WybiE'z KidNapPer
Summary: *One shot* Coraline sneeks out of her house to search for Wybie, she soon finds him in the last place she thought she would.


Coraline Jones skipped around her house bored out of her mind, with a sigh she walked into he kitchen were her mother was working.

"Please mom, pleeeeeease!" Coraline begged over and over again.

Mel cringed at her daughter's voice, "For the last time Coraline NO".

"But mom all I want is to go outside, I know it's raining but I swear, I wont get muddy, please!" Coraline again while sinking to her knee's.

Mel looked down at her while crossing her arms, "Coraline if you don't stop bugging me I will send you to your room for the whole day".

Coraline's frown soon turned into a snarl, "I rescued you from the Beldam and THIS is how you thank me" she shouted as she got up.

"Yeah yeah, go to your room" Mel ordered.

"No"

"I said get to your room" Mel said while looking her in the eye's. Coraline stood her ground for 5 seconds until she knew she had been beet, she ran into her room and slammed the door behind her.

"Stupid mom and her stupid rules, stupid house, stupid rain..." she muttered while walking back and fourth around her room, she stopped by her bed and fell back onto it.

Coraline laid there for a few minutes listening to the rain poor down, there was nothing to do, she couldn't go on a computer because her parents were using them, there was nothing on TV, the only thing she had was a small ball that Mr. B gave her but she couldn't seem to find it anywhere.

"I bet Wybie's out there having a fun time" she muttered to herself, then an idea formed in her head and smile grew on her face.

"Suppose mom can't punish me if Wybie's in trouble and I go to save him now could she, after all, I'd be a hero... that boy had better play along" she said as she opened her window and climbed down the drain pipe.

* * *

A hour passed and she couldn't find Wybie anywhere, she had looked in the garden, looked in the barn, she called at his house but Miss Lovat had said that he had gone out, she took a quick glance at the place where the old well was but didn't see him, she even asked Miss Spink & Forcible if they had seen him, and when she asked Mr. B she got the same answer. Nobody had seen him anywhere.

Coraline walked around the woods hoping that he would come out and try to scare her, but every corner she turned he wasn't there, now this really was scaring her.

Coraline sat down on the floor and leaned against an old tree, she wrapped her arms around her knee's and sighed, it was still raining really hard, and she had noticed that Wybie's trench coat was still hanging up on the coat hanger when she looked at his house, he never leaves it behind.

"What if he's hurt, or lost... or KILLED" she gasped as her mind wondered, "No, no, he's fine, I'm sure this is just one of his stupid pranks to wind me up, HAHA nice try Lovat, you can come out now, you got me..." she said out loud, but no one came.

Coraline sighed again and looked down at the ground.

Soon Coraline looked back up with a small gasp as she heard something move in the bush, she got down on her hands and feet and crawled closer to it, she reached her hand out but pulled it back as the bush moved again.

Coraline leaned her head closer, "Wybie?" she whispered, she reached her hand in again until she felt something soft and furry.

She pulled back screaming as something leapt out at her and made her fall back into the mud.

Coraline looked at the creacher until she recognized it, "Cat!, what are doing in the bush?" she asked in an angry voice.

Cat looked at her desperately before meowing really harshly, "I-I don't understand" Coraline said as cat continued to hiss and meow at her, his ear's were flat on his head and his eyes were wide.

Cat started to run through the woods and motioned for Coraline to follow, she didn't get it at first but when cat started nudging her did she follow.

Coraline followed cat until they reached to the old well, when Coraline stopped running she saw that the cat was already by the wells side and was desperately looking down it, he didn't stop his worried meow's ether.

Coraline then realized something that she didn't see before when she glanced over the well in search of Wybie.

The lid was off.

Coraline hurried over to cat and knelled down to him, "I-is she... back?" she asked with panic, cat only shook his head.

Coraline felt so relieved, "Wait if she's not back, WHY DID YOU DRAG ME HERE YOU STUPID CAT?" Coraline yelled as the cat glared at her and hissed.

"C-Coraline? I-is that you?"

Coraline gasped as she heard a familiar voice, "Wybie?".

Coraline looked down the well to see Wybie nearly half way down supporting himself on the wall's by his arms and legs as he desperately tried hard not to fall.

"What are you doing down there?" Coraline yelled down to him.

"Uh well, yesterday you asked me if I c-could check the w-well, you know for the h-hand, s-so I um, I looked... nothings changed, all is good, but I sorta uh... fell and now... I'm stuck" Wybie said in a shy and embarrassed voice.

"Oh so thats why you're not wearing your coat, because you were only going out for a few minuets to check the well for me" Coraline said in realization.

"Yeah, plus it was warm this morning and... not raining" Wybie added.

"Wait it didn't start raining until 8:30 this morning, and now its 11:00... you've been stuck in there for 3 hours!" Coraline said in shock.

"Pretty much" Wybie replayed, his arms and legs grew numb by the second, he was in so much pain holding himself in that position, it was sending pain's into his back and head, but if he didn't keep it up he'd fall and most likely die.

"So uh Jonesy... lil help please" Wybie said with a pleading yet high pitched voice.

"Okay just hold on" she yelled before running off to find something that could pull him out, as she ran she could faintly hear him yell back 'DUH'.

Wybie waited for what seemed hours until Coraline came back, he could feel his arms and legs slipping which made him really nervous.

"Don't worry Wybie, I got rope" Coraline yelled down to him.

"Oh you make me so envious Jonesy" Wybie shouted up to her.

"Haha just take the rope Lovat!" Coraline demanded.

"Would help if you passed it down!" Wybie shouted back.

"... OH!" Coraline said as she reached for the rope, she tide one end of it to a tree and made sure it wasn't loose, then she tide a big knot at the end so if he slipped he could hold onto that, she then threw the other end of it down the well.

"Can you get it?" Coraline asked as she looked down.

"Yeah that's perfect" Wybie yelled up, he reached up one hand to grab the rope, but as he did he slipped and fell farther down.

Wybie gave a screech before supporting himself again with his arms and legs and stopped his fall.

"Wybie, are you okay?" Coraline yelled down to him with panic in her voice.

"I-I'm okay" He yelled back between gasps, his voice quivered and his body shook violently, as if it was trying to get him to slip and fall, Wybie knew he couldn't hold on much longer.

"Wybie can you reach the rope?" Coraline asked still worried.

"Y-yes but... I'd have to reach up to it... I don't think I can do it" Wybie said while seeing that the rope was above him and no longer below.

Coraline held her head in her hands while thinking of what to say, "Wybie... do you think that you could jump for it?" she asked uncertain.

"ARE YOU FLIPPING CRAZY!"

Coraline actually flinched when she heard that, she even put her hands in the air as defense.

"Well I'm sorry, but this is the longest rope I could find, you can either jump or wait until you fall Wyborne" Coraline said a bit too harshly.

Wybie looked up at the rope that was hanging right above him, reachable yet risky. He then looked down to see that he still had a long all to go, there was no way he couldn't wait for an adult to come because he'd fall by then...

Wybie looked back to the rope and then looked back down, he kept looking back and forth until he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and pushed himself up so that he could make a grab for the rope.

All Coraline could hear was a loud scream coming from the well.

"Wybi..." "I got the rope now pull me up damn it" Wybie yelled out desperately.

Coraline quickly grabbed the rope and pulled.

Her fingers ached as she pulled but she still kept on doing so, and soon she finely saw Wybie come up onto the surface.

"Wybie" Coraline screamed happily as she ran over to him and helped him out, she pulled him over to the stump and leaned him against it.

Wybie was covered in mud and there was leaves in his hair as well and a large bump, he was also wearing black sweat pants, light green socks and a baggy brown T-shirt that was way to big for his tinny body, Coraline realized he was still in his night clothes.

"You thought you'd only be out for a few minuets didn't you?" Coraline asked as she dusted off Wybie.

"Yep, I would at least of put some shoes on if I'd of known I was gonna fall, but my house is only there" Wybie said while rubbing his swore head with one had and pointing at his house with the other.

Soon cat came running up to them and crawled onto Wybie's lap.

"Hey cat, sorry about earlier, your not stupid, if it weren't for you Wybie be dead by now, heck I was just about to go back home" Coraline as she petted cat, he gave a forgiven look before licking her hand.

"Come on Lovat lets take you home, your grandma will want to know what happened" Coraline said as she puts one of Wybie's arms around her shoulders and put her other arm around his waist and lifted the swore boy up off the floor.

"Ow Ow OW" Wybie said while cursing under his breath.

As they made their way back to Wybie's house with cat following Coraline looked at the extremely hunched over boy, "Say how did you fall down that well anyway?".

"Well after I took the lid off and found it was fine I turned around... and I think I tripped on that ball over there, cause I know that I stepped on something round and it made me slip and fall... I think it rolled off when I fell" Wybie said as he pointed to a small yellow ball with blue strips on and red stars.

Coraline gave a silent gasp as she recognized the ball, it was the one she couldn't find, it must have slipped out of her pocket yesterday when she was hanging around the well.

"Well who ever left that there sure is stupid, very stupid, in fact I shun them for being so stupid. Come on my best, best, best, most forgiving, best, best friend in the entire world that I love so dearly much and would never want to hurt, ever!" Coraline said with a nervous smile as she practically dragged a confused Wybie back home.

* * *

**End.**

**Hey thanks for reading this far**

**Its just a little story idea I came up with on a lazy afternoon**

**hoped you liked it and please review**


End file.
